Three sisters
by Senrda Tulrumn
Summary: An answer to the question. When there are three Candy's each with a distinct personality in the same story, what will happen? Follow triplets Aliceson, Bethany and Candace as they deal with the loss of their parents, the ups and downs of highschool. Each girl has their own romantic path. Reviews are loved and hugged and fed cookies even if they are flames.
1. An introduction

I own nothing.

This is really just a bunch-o-notes: names, personalities, appearances etc. Of the girls its just an intro for them and the next chapter is where the story starts. You get a cookie if you can guess which girl will end up with which boy.

* * *

Full names: Aliceson Miriam Northloch, Bethany Elaine Northloch, Candace Rebecca Northloch. They have an older brother named James Arthur Northloch who is attending college. (James is a Scorpio)

Aliceson, Bethany and Candace are triplets, born on March twenty fifth at four AM. Though they share the same zodiac sign Aries they are vastly different. While Aliceson and Bethany were born identical Candace was fraternal. Aliceson is seven minutes older than Bethany and Candace was born fourty five minutes after Bethany was, via C-section because her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck.

Aliceson's passion was music from a young age, she developed a deep interest in how music was made which her parents and elementary music teacher nurtured. By the time she was a teenager she'd became an independent headstrong,omni-sexual,feminist. She loved to listen to and perform blues and rock music and has an odd love of unicorns. Her singing voice range is between a contralto and a mezzo-suprano. She is left handed and can only play left handed guitars. While she shares the same looks as her sister Bethany, she made damn sure you could tell them apart. She got her left eyebrow pierced had four earrings in both ears. A tattoo of a unicorn jumping over the moon kicking a tiny astronaut off the moon and into space on her right forearm. She kept her dark chestnut hair long down to her waist with asymmetrical bangs, she bleached dyed the last five or so inches a rich blue-green; her favorite color. She liked to wear wide open necked shirts with 80's designs skin tight jeans and black leather boots. She likes golden and silver eye shadow colors and always has navy blue cat eyes. She wears Paradise by Nest.

Bethany was the polar opposite of Aliceson they might share the same hair color the same nose, lips and blue eyes but their personalities are vastly different. Bethany is studious, well spoken, ambitious and somewhat OCD she can be considerate if it's not detrimental. Bethany dreams of winning a Pulitzer prize for writing. She's the most mature of the three but she struggles the most with their parents death. She wears her hair in a messy bun she tends to keep pens in. She is a strait A student who loves reading, writing books and track and field she tried to take over there household after their parents were killed. She ended up picking up her father's habit of smoking, they lost their home shortly after due to a mountain of debt. Bethany always wears an old but well cared for silver locket with her parents pictures in it. She likes to wear v-neck shirts and a grey coat with violet lace often with nice slacks. She wears soft shimmery brown eye shadow in different shades each carefully applied to be just right, then accented with a rosy pink lipgloss. She wears Sweet Honesty perfume.

Candace has mousey brown hair and stormy blue-grey eyes she is much shorter than Aliceson and Bethany they stood at 5'5" Candace stood at 5' exactly. She's not as thin and athletically built like her sisters, though Candace is not over weight. Candace is kind, considerate, and selfless. Candace is friendly she tries to befriend everyone and make them happy. She is a vegetarian, she loves cooking, baking, gardening, and animals. She was bullied in school and never told anyone but her friend Ken about it. Though her sisters found out on their own; due to being bullied she has very low self-esteem and does what she can to hide how she looks. She grew her hair out and she hides behind it, Candace tends to wear baggy hoodies and baggy jeans. She tries to tell herself that she's just an ugly duckling that hasn't turned into a swan yet. She doesn't wear make up and uses Black Candy Apple lotion from Bath and Body Works.


	2. Welcome to school

They lost their parents in a car accident with a drunk driver. The triplets ended up moving in with their auntie Agatha who insisted on being called Tata after they lost the house. Auntie Tata owned a cosplay themed karaoke bar and grill called Fairy Godmother's. The trio moved to the next town over called Sweet Amoris. Sweet Amoris was a odd city, a mix of small town feel and big city population, it was definitely an urban sprawl city.

Bethany and Candace drove down to school with Aliceson asleep in the back of the tiny beat up maroon 98 Toyota Camry. "Aliceson wake up were at school." Candace called softly. Aliceson groaned. "I'm awake..." then turned over and wedged into the back seats. "Aliceson get up we have paperwork to do, you know. " Bethany scolded. "Paperwork can die in a hole along with who ever invented it!"Aliceson shouted. Bethany sighed . "If you don't wake up! You know what, I refuse to be late so looks like I'll just have to give you an incentive to wake up on your own..." She put her keys back in the cars ignition and switched the radio to a country station and turned it up then she locked her door and left.

"Beth it seems pretty mean to do that to her..." Candace said hurrying after Bethany. Bethany glowered. "She needs to act like an adult! Mom and Dad aren't here to coddle her or you anymore! The sooner you both learn that the better."

"Bethy I know their gone, but were still teenagers expecting any of us to just grow up because they died wouldn't be what they'd want for us." Candace said softly putting her hands in the pockets of her faded grey hoodie. Bethany just glared coldly at her sister and didn't say another word.

While her sister talked to the principal Candace was so happy when she saw the familiar face of her best friend. "Ken-Ken! What are you doing here?" She said giving him a hug. "I transferred here, I am super happy they accepted my transfer here now we get to be in the same school together!" He said hurriedly.

'The principal seems abnormal most principals I have met would sooner shoot their own foot than let a student body president handle paperwork, whoever this poor Nathaniel is he has to be overworked.' Bethany thought.

Meanwhile out in the school parking lot...

Aliceson scrambles out of the car grabbing the keys as she did so before she could hear the next song called 'she thinks my tractor's sexy.' "That's not music it's an abominational redneck mating call on steroids! Shitty ass redneck noise.."

Castiel saw a girl screaming about what sounded like it might have been country music. She flailed out of a car she had maybe half of her hair dyed a teal. 'She's in skin tight neon purple pants, whoever she was she had a nice butt. Oh what the hell it's not like I have anything better to do...b

"What would a girl like you know about music?" A somewhat gruff male voice asked. "Shut up, I've ha- Is that a Winged Skull shirt?" Aliceson said as she turned around. "So one of the new girls knows about the band Winged Skull." Aliceson shrugged. "I like music." "And I suppose you don't think country is music?" The redheaded boy asked deadpanned, Aliceson rolled her eyes. "Well dye-job Sherlock, you figured me out, I'm more of a blues, rock'n'roll, and soul type of gal. Anyway I should go find my sister so I can give her a piece of my mind, see ya ."

Bethany walked through the door that the principal vaguely gestured at. "Hi, my name is Bethany Northloch and I am looking for the student body president. The principal said they would help with the registrations." Hello I am Nathaniel and I am the student body president."

Suddenly Bethany heard her sister Aliceson's shouting. "Sweetheart, I have no fucks to give about your queen bee drama!" Bethany pinched the bridge of her nose. "Excuse me for a moment please." she grumbled.

Bethany left the room and bellowed "Aliceson Miriam! What are you doing?! Get your butt in gear and scoot into that office!" "Tch, you're not Mom so pull that telephone pole sized stick outta your ass." Candace heard her sisters shouting. "Sorry Ken-Ken I gotta go before they kill each other." Ken nodded. "I'll see you later Candy."

Candace sprinted up to her sisters. "Guys you don't want to get detention on our first day of school do you? Come on let's finish our registrations and then we can go our separate ways."

They all filed into the room. "So hi I'm Candace this is Aliceson and I assume you've already met my sister Bethany. Were triplets." "Hi I am Nathaniel, here is your registration form Bethany everything seems to be in order. Give me a second and I'll find your registrations too. Ah here we are, Candace's seems to be in order, you to just have to get your pictures taken and each come up with the enrollment fee. Aliceson yours is however mostly blank you need to fill the rest out." "Tch not doin' that, have fun with paperwork Bethy-pooh. See ya." '"Aliceson, Aliceson get back here!" Bethany yelled. She sighed "Looks like I am stuck picking up after her again." She started to fill out her sister's form.

Candace stuck to avoiding being dragged into the middle of her sisters latest argument. Candace sheepishly walked up to Nathaniel and said softly. "I'm incredibly sorry about what just happened, they've been at each others throats lately. But I think it will get better they're sisters and they love each other. You know what I mean?" "I suppose so.." Nathaniel said vaguely. "Do you have any siblings, Nathaniel?" Candace inquired gently. "Yes actually, I have a sister named Amber she goes to this school."

Candace smiled. "If she's as nice as her brother I'm sure will be great friends."

"Oh, do you know where we can get pictures taken? I'm finished filling out Aliceson's papers." Bethany asked. "Yes the dollar store has a photo booth near by you can use." Nathaniel replied.

Aliceson sighed as she flopped onto the courtyards grassy field. "Uptight pain in my ass; why the hell is paperwork so important anyway?" The redheaded boy leaning against a wall said. "Let me guess you met Nathaniel?" "Yeah I did he's got nothin' on my sister though." "Sucks to be you then." He said. "Name's Aliceson." "Castiel."

"Oh crap! I still have to get a picture for the ID...I'd better get my picture taken before miss priss throws a fit." She groaned. "Say you wouldn't happen to know where I can get my picture taken do you?" Castiel smirked. "Maybe what's it worth to you?" " And here I thought angels help humanity."

"Well Little Miss Wonderland I'm flattered you think so highly of me. But you still have to pay up." He said with a grin. "Dream on, your name is the name of an angel it's just an observation. And I'll pay you seven bucks to spill the beans, Angel-boy." She stood up and got her cash out. "Go to the dollar store they have a photo booth you can use for like 15 bucks." She handed him the money. pleasure to do business with you , Little Miss Wonderland." He said while he counted the money.

They all got their pictures taken Aliceson gave hers to Candace along with her registration fee. Bethany had already finished and was attempting to figure out where her classes were.

"Candy!" Ken called waving at her. "This school is super big isn't it?" He asked.

Candace nodded. "It's so much bigger than our old school, I didn't even know schools could get this big."

Ken agreed. "Yeah, I know what you mean there's so many people here too I hope their nice." Candace frowned she felt the same way but they should stay positive. "I don't see any reason why anyone wouldn't be nice."

Ken smiled widely. "You're right I just have to be positive!... So-ay, er, um say do you want to look around the school with me?" Ken asked stuttering slightly. Candace nodded. "Sure, I just have to finish up with the registrations. See you soon Ken-Ken!"

Candace turned down the hall where the student presidents office was when she suddenly tripped and fell face first with a loud crunch.

"Watch where you're going freak! You just scuffed my Manolo Blahnaks!" Candace got up and looked at the scuffed shoe to see if she could fix it. Blood dripped from her nose and fell onto the shoe. "Huaaaaghhh! nasty disgusting Klutzy freak! Give me all you're money so I can get this cleaned!"

"I'm sorry miss..."

"Amber, my name is Amber!"

"I am really sorry but I need my money for the registration fees I have to pay mine and my sisters."

"Fine be that way I guess I'll just have to tell the principal you assaulted me."

"Bu-but it was an accident, I didn't mean too!"

Amber glared. "So I'm a beloved student with a bruised leg and a scuffed shoe with blood on it! And your just the new freak show! Who is the principal going to believe hmm?"

"Please I'm sorry here's all the money I have please, just don't get me into trouble!" Candace begged and gave Amber fifty dollars. Amber laughed and left.

Bethany saw her sister crying with a bloody nose and ushered her into Nathaniel's office. "Nathaniel do you know where the nurses office is?" "What happened!?" he asked startled. Candace blubbered as she hyperventilated and choked a bit on her own blood as she fell to the ground and rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I didn't see her leg a-aa-abnd I tripped ohn her leg and I scuffed her shoe then I accidentally bled on it! I'm sorry I didn't mean t-t-a-a-a-tooo but I hurt her leg and she needed money to get her shoe cleaned. P-pleaasse I feel so bad! Tell Amber I'm sorry and if she needs more than fifty dollars to clean her shoes I'll give her more please don't expel me!"

Nathaniel covered his face with his hand. 'This is giving me a head ache.' "Come on I'll show you to the nurses office." Once Candace was inside the office he turned to leave. Bethany spoke up before he could make his silent getaway. "Nathaniel could I speak to you outside for a moment?" She asked with both a polite and worn out tone in her voice. "What did you want to speak about?" He asked curtly as soon as they were outside. "About what just happened, you see Candace was bullied a lot at our old school. She's fairly sensitive about when someone seems angry at her. So what happened if I had to guess was most likely an over reaction. Your sister might have raised her voice a bit or looked upset and then Candace over reacted. Anyway I am quite sorry about this but is it okay if I give you the fees tomorrow?"

Nathaniel smiled, Bethany seemed nice though he had to consider the fact that his sister actually took Candace's money, and didn't help her to the nurses office or the fact that he'd already been complained to about her. but he should give Amber the benefit of a doubt. "Don't worry about it I will get the fees waived."

Bethany smiled wide and hugged him he could smell a subtle perfume. It smelled like some type of familiar flowers he couldn't name and vanilla and smoke. "Oh thank you so much Nathaniel!" Ken slipped into the nurses office after getting a text from Candace while they hugged. "Sorry! I just attacked you with a hug...It is, well just thank you for being so kind..." She muttered after letting him go suddenly. Nathaniel nodded his cheeks bright red he tried to change the subject. "So how's school going?" He mentally slapped himself in the face. Bethany laughed awkwardly. "Apart from this you mean? Okay, for a first day though I haven't found my I.B. English class or where my Calculus two class are." "I can show you where they are if you would like." She smiled her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she did. Nathaniel could not help but think she was very pretty. "Sure just let me double check to make sure she's okay." Bethany was rather surprised to see Ken with her sister already. Candace seemed to have calmed down though the bleeding was still going. "Candace I am heading off text me if you need me, okay." "Mokay.." Candace said as best she could while holding her nose and her head back.

Ken looked at Candace and thought to himself. 'Here was the girl I been in love with for years I couldn't even prevent her from being bullied let alone myself our old school had been bad enough! But she'd never had fifty dollars taken from her and gotten a bloody nose before... I just wish I could be strong enough to save her to tell her how pretty she is or that I love her I love so many things about her. The way she always looks on the bright side and cheers everyone up. Her laugh, how she always smells like that candy apple lotion she uses. I love her so much and I'm to much of a chicken to tell her!'

Ken took off his thick glasses and wiped his green eyes before she could notice he was crying. 'Maybe I can get her money back tomorrow.' Eventually the bleeding stopped and they decided to explore the school. Together munching on cookies as they did so.


	3. Take a picture

What do you think of the characters interactions so far? Is anyone way out of their character? Anyone spot on? I'm just winging it I think I might be making Amber too cruel, maybe I'm making Nathaniel to easy to upset too but I just can never figure out the right thing to say to him! People complain about not being able to figure out the right Castiel answers but he's so easy to not upset compared to Nathaniel! Then to top matters off I accidentally selected the redo all the chapters instead of just chapter 3. Also because the game has dressing up as such a focal point I felt the need to incorporate it but I can't help but wonder if its an annoyance for readers it normally annoys me when stories focus more on clothes than plots.

...Oh wow that's a ramble...

* * *

The next day Amber heard about the other two new girls, one made friends with her brother and the other made friends with Castiel! She made a copy of their ID photos then drew all over them. And made enough copies to put them all over school. Amber and her friends walked over to the triplets.

'The one that's been talking to my beloved Castiel was dressed in a gaudy outfit, tacky hot pink and white zebra striped jeans, a navy tank top with a gold start shooting across her chest. To top it off she even wore ugly make-up! Who wears golden eye shadow with navy blue eyeliner and hot red lipstick?!

Another one that shared the same ugly face was almost just as tragically dressed in a periwinkle dress with a cream colored sash and cream flats talk about last years fashion rejects! And her pastel and natural make-up please, she was just pretending not to be a little tart!'

She looked at Candace wearing a baggy black hoodie with her hood up to cover up her black eye. She was in ill fitting blue jeans and tennis shoes. 'At least one of them was smart enough to know how ugly she is and she knows her place!' Amber thought with a haughty glare.

When Candace saw Amber she ducked behind Aliceson who with the social grace of a dead cow, just flipped Amber the bird. Aliceson knew about what happened to Candace but unlike her sisters she had no doubts it was Ambers fault. "You stay away from my brother and Castiel, or else things like this might happen again." Amber said with a laugh. Bethany just glared and walked a way.

Aliceson blew a bubble with her cherry limeade bubble gum and popped it loudly. "I'm to tired to deal with this. So go back to Kansas and take the flyin' monkeys with ya. Oh, and leave my sisters alone or I might feel the need to care and I doubt you want me to. I might be inclined to find a bucket of water to see if you melt, bitch." With that Amber and her friends walked off in a huff.

Castiel waved a drawn on pictures at Aliceson and laughed. "Hey Wonderland you seen the new school decorations?" Aliceson laughed. "Yeah, we have wronged her in some kinda way which I'm fine with; Though if I piss someone off I prefer to have a damn reason that makes sense." she muttered to herself. "It's like I'm dating June all over again..." Castiel heard her and then asked. "So, who's June?"

Aliceson shrugged."Just a girl I dated in eighth grade. She seemed sweet and pretty at first, but in the end she makes Ambers little stunt down right saintly." 'Wait why am I talking to him 'bout this. Just because a cute boy is nice to you doesn't mean that he's not a scumbag deep down. You promised after Conner you'd never date or have a crush on anyone again!' She talked to herself mentally as she walked away without even saying goodbye.

Bethany tentatively knocked on the door to Nathaniel's office before she came in. "Nathaniel I think I may have spoken too soon... Amber pasted these all over the school as a warning to stay away from you and Castiel." "you're joking why would my sister do that?!" Nathaniel raised his voice. She matched his tone. "I don't know I'm just telling you what she told me! Look for yourself!" She slammed the pictures on to his desk. "What do you want me to do about it?!" He bellowed.

Bethany took a deep breath. 'I will not act like a child I will stand tall and act like the adult that mom and dad would want me to be.' Bethany said calmly. Help me take them down? Ask your sister to be a bit nicer? Maybe get her to give Candace's money back. Look I am sorry I upset you I just thought you would help but I will take care of this myself. Have a good day Nathaniel." She walked out the door with her head held high.

Bethany went around in between her classes and took as many pictures as she could down and threw them away. Between second and third period Nathaniel found her and walked up to her. Bethany saw him and her fingers twitched. 'Great just what I need. God I could really use a cigarette right now, he's starting to get on my nerves. But I can't smoke on school grounds.'

"I talked to Amber she admitted her friends made these...pictures of you two... They made a lot of copies."

"Yes, the copies are quite numerous." Bethany answered matter-of-factly.

"I can help you take them down and wave an absence in your next class. It is the least I can do for blowing up at you like that." Nathaniel said sheepishly. Bethany's eyes opened wide then she smiled. 'Well this is a pleasant surprise.' "Thanks that would be great." They peeled the pictures off of the walls, lockers and out of both the boys and the girls bathroom.

Bethany sighed, and looked down dejected, she would be thirty nine minutes late to her IB English class. It didn't go unnoticed. "I highly doubt anyone will believe what was written on these." Nathaniel said. Bethany replied "Oh it is not like that this is just pesterly immaturity. I am more upset I am missing my English class, it is my favorite subject." "Really? It's mine too ." Nathaniel said rubbing the back of his head. "So what is your favorite book?" He asked thinking. 'Do not say Twilight, please I do not want to deal with another girl obsessed with those books Melody and Amber are bad enough.'

"Hmm really I'll read just about anything so It is rather hard to pick; I prefer writing anyway, it is so fulfilling to see a character you made develop and grow." 'Wow that makes me sound like a freak. Think, how can you turn this around.' Bethany thought.

"So, what do you like to write about?"

"What do you like to read?

They asked at the same time. There was an awkward silence as they both waited for the other to speak. Minutes ticked by until Bethany was about to speak, when suddenly Nathaniels stomach growled. "We worked right through lunch period." Nathaniel muttered embarrassed. "If you don't have any food I can share the lunch Candace packed for me, she is a very skilled cook."

He nodded he tended to skip breakfast to avoid his father and then just get extra food at lunch now that he missed lunch he was famished.

When they got back to his office and sat down Bethany opened her lunch; She took out a roasted turkey and swiss panini, a slice of hazelnut fudge, purple and yellow carrot sticks with a lemon basil dip, and a reusable bottle filled with lemongrass green tea that Candace knew was her favorite. 'I love her.' She thought with a smile.

Bethany split a panini in half giving him he larger half because he look so hungry. As she took the cap off a bottle of green tea. "On the topic of our earlier conversation I like to write psychological thrillers."

He took a large bite of the cold panini, then opened up the iced coffee he'd gotten from the beverage vending machine in the teachers lounge. He took a long drink of the milky almost unsweetened coffee. He preferred straight black coffee but it wasn't too sweet for him to drink. "I like crime novels, like the Maltese Falcon."

He added after a moments pause. "Currently I'm reading The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo series."

"Which one are you on? I've read the first book." she asked.

"I am reading The Girl Who Played with Fire." He responded only after he finished the fifth bite of the panini.

He finished the panini faster than he knew was polite but because the last thing he had to eat were cold dinner left overs at nine last night.

"Well that was fast, you can have some carrots and the fudge if you want." Bethany offered. "I will just have some carrots, I am not a big fan of sweets." Nathaniel said as he opened the container of carrots.

"Really you are not fond of any sweets? Don't say that around Candace she will have a hay day trying to make one you will like. Once I said I hated coconuts the next thing I know it's coconut this that and the other thing for a month. She even put coconut in my spaghetti!"

He laughed. "You're serious that is disgusting I thought you said she was a good cook!" Bethany sipped her green tea and smiled. "Well we were around seven at the time, and our older brother James convinced her it would work. The funny thing is that she managed to make something I didn't hate a few days after that. She made chicken vindaloo and added coconut milk in."

Bethany looked at the clock. 'Seven minutes until the next bell.'

She took a small nibble of the blissful hazelnut fudge washed down with green tea then asked. "Nathaniel you are a student here too, won't you get in trouble if you are missing your classes all day?" He shook his head. "No not normally, around the beginning of the school week they expect me to be gone and handling the paperwork for new students."

"Well then, having to balance paperwork and school would not be as hard as I thought then." she said. Nathaniel drank the last of his iced coffee. 'Truth be told balancing both is hard but it gives me a reason to keep out of the house.'

Bethany looked at the clock. "Two minutes until fifth period...I should get going." She started to pack up her things though she left the carrots. "Thank you for your help."

She said as she bolted out the door as the bell rang.


End file.
